


Digiquest

by Josh89



Category: Deltora Quest - Emily Rodda, Digimon Adventure
Genre: At least a couple of them are anyway, Characters that died in DQ canon are still alive here, Cute, Cute Jasmine/Lief, Don't copy to another site, Everybody Lives, F/M, March Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, more characters to be introduced - Freeform, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Six months after the destruction of the Shadow Lord's most devastating plan yet, the Shadow Lord has turned his attention elsewhere. A strange, colorful, world, inhabited entirely by creatures that no-one in Deltora has ever seen before. Aligning himself with a creature from a dark dimension, a creature born from the suffering and despair of this new world's creatures, he takes it upon himself to subjugate the new world. Along with a surprising pair of resurrections, and leaving the Belt in the capable hands of Marilen in Del, Lief and his companions must embark on one final quest and align themselves with new allies in order to defeat the Shadow Lord once more.
Relationships: Barda & Jasmine & Lief (Deltora Quest), Barda/Lindal (Deltora Quest), Jasmine/Lief (Deltora Quest)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: /r/FanFiction Prompt Challenge #17 / March 2020





	Digiquest

**Author's Note:**

> So before we begin, I want to take a minute to thank literally everyone from the Deltora Quest wiki's official Discord server, but specifically the users TheMidnightDragon, Mevalosity, and theravenlyn (DoomOfTheHills). Their help was invaluable in getting this first chapter finally finished and ready to be posted, and I cannot express enough how grateful I am for everything they did.
> 
> In this AU, Tai and the other characters from the original series never existed (but their Digimon partners did) and Gatomon's Digi-egg never got separated from the others, meaning she's been waiting right with the others the whole time.
> 
> Current partners:  
> Lief is partnered with Gabumon, and holds the Crest of Friendship.  
> Jasmine is partnered with Palmon, and holds the Crest of Sincerity.  
> Barda is partnered with Gomamon, and holds the Crest of Reliability.

“Lief. Lief! Hey, Lief, wake up!”  
“Ugh. Fine. I’m up, I’m up”.  
Lief groggily opened his eyes at the strange voice, bolting upright as his eyes focused on the bouncing... thing that sat on the ground in front of him. It took him a second to register what he was seeing before he jumped up in horror, hands already fumbling for the sword at his side. "Holy fuck!”  
The brown creature’s single horn gleamed in the sun as it bounced happily up and down, grinning a toothy grin at the young king. “I’m your friend, I’m your friend!”  
“Somehow that doesn’t exactly reassure me…” Lief muttered, keeping a wary eye on the creature.  
“And what in Adin’s name are you, exactly?” he added quickly.  
“I’m Tsunomon! I’m your partner!”  
“What’s a Tsunomon? And what do you mean, you’re my partner?”  
Before the creature had a chance to answer, Lief realized that he could hear the faint shouts of both his companions from somewhere in the forest nearby and from the sounds of their voices (especially the stream of faint curses that he could hear from the gruffer voice that was most definitely Barda’s), he could tell that they'd just woken up to the same thing as him. "Barda! Jasmine!"  
The sound of running footsteps disturbed the still air, and it was only a few minutes before both his soon-to-be-wife and their best friend burst into the clearing, other creatures (which, Lief noted, were a greenish-white color and a grey color with a strange red flame shape on its head respectively) following at their heels. “Lief!”  
Seeming not to notice the creature by Lief’s feet, Jasmine sprinted to him, throwing her arms around him and burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. Lief could feel hot tears running down her cheeks and soaking into the fabric of his shirt, could feel tiny tremors racking her body as she sobbed in open relief, and he sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Hey. We’re safe, Jasmine. We’re okay”.  
Lief glanced up briefly after reassuring his fiancée, meeting the eyes of their best friend over Jasmine’s head. Barda nodded slightly, giving the young king a slight (though warm) smile and gruffly saying “I’m glad we found you when we did. Who knows how much more of Jasmine’s complaining about you being missing it would have taken to drive me crazy?”  
Lief allowed himself a slight chuckle at that, having spent so much time with his friend that he knew exactly what the palace guard wasn’t telling him. I was worried about you as well. I’m glad you’re okay. “Looks like we’re going to be having one last adventure together after all” he observed wryly.  
Barda nodded, looking around them. “Yes. In whatever kind of strange place this actually is that we have found ourselves in this time, anyway.”  
“It’s the Digiworld!”  
The strange voice made Jasmine startle and lift her face from her fiancé’s neck. Her eyes flicked to the creature at Lief’s feet, and she stiffened in sudden shock, but a cry from the green… thing… following her made her pause as she reached for one of her daggers. “Wait! We’re your friends! We’re not going to attack you!”  
Jasmine paused, looking down at the creatures. “Who are you?”  
“We’re your partners, Jasmine! I’m Tanemon, the little grey guy is Bukamon, and the brown one with the horn is Tsunomon. We’re Digimon!”  
Lief found himself accepting what they were being told surprisingly quickly. It was almost as if he’d always known those same things, even though he knew that made no sense because the three of them had never met these creatures before. “Digimon?”  
“Digital Monsters!”  
Lief had no idea what the creatures meant by the term Digital, and he could tell from the confused looks on their faces that Jasmine and Barda had no idea either, but he also knew that none of them were going to make themselves look stupid by asking for further clarification. “And how do you know our names?”  
Watching the grey creature by Barda’s feet, Lief swore he saw it roll its eyes. “Because we’re your partners, silly! We’ve been waiting for you!”  
Lief found himself accepting that as well. He still wasn’t sure exactly where this was coming from or why it felt so true to him, but as far as he could tell, it was (and he had a pretty good idea of what was true or not, considering everything that he and the other two had been through up to that point). After considering what he was going to say next, he nodded. “Where do we start?”  
“We have to find Leomon and the others, as soon as we can!”  
Lief’s hand flicked idly to the small white and grey device that had brought his companions and himself to the strange world they currently found themselves in, which now sat at his belt next to his sword (although he swore he hadn’t put it there consciously, so there was certainly something going on there). After a couple of minutes of careful consideration of what the brown-furred creature he was starting to accept as his partner had told him, he nodded. “Alright then, Tsunomon. Let’s go find the others then”.  
-Elsewhere-  
“Ugh… Where am I?”  
“You’re here. Good. Come on, get up. We need to find the others before our enemies can get to them”.  
Doom struggled to his feet, noting the humanoid lion-man… thing… standing in front of him, as well as registering the strange white object that was suddenly at his belt. A name came to his mind immediately, and before he even had time to process where it had come from, he felt his lips move, speaking the name. Though he wasn’t sure where he recognized it from, as he spoke it, part of him knew it was real. “Leomon”.  
The lion-man nodded, tightening his grip on the sword sheathed on his back. “Good. You know who I am. Give me your hand, partner. We have to move”.  
Leomon stretched out his hand, pulling the man to his feet. The two stood on top of the cliff for a moment, studying the rising sun carefully, before Doom finally nodded. “Then let’s go”.


End file.
